Baishunfu
by kyura.lee.9
Summary: Just story about Baekhyun and Kyungsoo brothership. pairing Chanyeol x Baekhyun. Lu han x Baekhyun. Sehun x Baekhyun and Someone x Baekhyun. Kai x Kyungsoo. hint Kyungsoo x Baekhyun.
1. Chapter 1

"Buka lebar – lebar paha mu B"

Srett

"A akhhh..."

Namja itu meringis. Merasakan perih pada hole man nya, keringat dingin menyerbu seluruh lapisan kulitnya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan pria dewasa itu padanya karna matanya tertutup blind fold.

"Menikmatinya B?"

"A akhhh akhhh its hurt... AKKHHH I'M SORRY MA MASTER..."

Namja itu menjerit kemudian setelah pria dewasa yang ia panggil master itu melesakan suatu benda pada lubangnya. Sakitnya tidak terbayangkan. Namun ia tak mampu melawan.

Srett

Kedua telinga namja itu menangkap sebuah resleting celana yang dibuka, dan tak lama sesuatu mendekati mulutnya. Menampar nampar kecil pipinya. Dan Baekhyun sudah tahu itu apa, setelah ia mencium bau khas penis yang menguar indera penciumannya.

"Lick it!"

Jlebb

"Umphhh"

"Ashhh good B... yeahhh umhhh"

Namja itu sedikit memekik namun tak bisa menjerit karna mulutnya tersumpal dengan batang peni s milik pria yang menggagahinya saat ini. Dan airmata perlahan membasahi blind fold dikedua matanya.

...

**Baishunfu**

**Byun Baekhyun, Park Chan Yeol, Oh Se Hun, Do Kyung soo, and Lu Han**

**Paired:**

**Find it**

**Warning:**

**BDSM, violence, hurt, school life, Yaoi**

**Disclaimer :**

**They're god mine, but i think Baekhyun is Chanyeol's mine. Whatever with about this fucking couple (you know what i mean)**

**Story by:**

**Kyura lee.**

...

BRAKK

"Hanya segini?"

Mata besar itu melotot tajam kearah namja yang sama kecilnya dengannya. Kilatan amarah tak lepas dari mata doe itu. Sementara namja yang mendapat tatapan marah itu hanya mengangguk dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Dia hanya memberikan segitu, aku tidak mungkin meminta lebih.."

PLAKKK

"APA? APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN SAMPAI DIA HANYA MEMBERIMU LIMA JUTA IDIOT?"

Tamparan keras dari pria kecil dihadapannya membuatnya terjatuh. Pipinya memerah dengan sudut bibir yang mengeluarkan darah, menandakan betapa kerasnya tamparan itu. Tubuh kecil dihadapannya meraih helai rambutnya kasar membuatnya sedikit memekik.

"Aku tak sadarkan diri sebelum waktunya. Maafkan aku..."

"Idiot!"

BRUK

Namja kecil itu melepaskan jambakannya dan menghela nafas pelan.

"Sekarang keluarlah, kepala panti ingin berbicara dengan kita. Aku akan menyusul nanti."

Namja berwajah cantik itu mengangguk pelan. Ia berjalan dengan kaki terseok – seok. Selangkangannya terasa sakit dan perih.

"Baekhyun."

Namja cantik itu menoleh setelah namja tadi memanggilnya.

"Sepertinya kita akan di adopsi oleh keluarga kaya. Dan kali ini, kita tidak akan bisa meloloskan diri. Bersiaplah."

Tubuh Baekhyun membeku. Ini lebih menakutkan daripada apa yang dilakukan namja dihadapannya tadi.

"Tidak bisakah kau mengacaukannya kembali seperti waktu itu Kyungso hyung?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. Membuat Baekhyun kecewa.

"Tidak bisa Baek. Keluarga yang datang kali ini sangat kaya, dan kepala panti tentu tidak akan menyia – nyiakan hal ini."

"Tapi masih banyak anak – anak yang masih lebih kecil dari kita. Kita bahkan sudah berumur 16 tahun."

"Justru... keluarga itu menginginkan anak – anak yang berumur seperti kita Baek. Dan kau tahu sendiri, disini, hanya kita, Jungkook dan Taehyung yang berumur segitu. Dan kepala panti menginginkan kita sepertinya."

Baekhyun menghela nafas kecewa. "Tak apa. Asalkan bisa terus bersamamu aku tidak masalah dengan apapun yang akan terjadi nantinya."

Keduanya tersenyum.

"Cepatlah temui kepala panti sebelum dia menyiksamu."

"Ne."

Kyungsoo menatap sendu kearah adik kandungnya.

"Aku sering menyiksamu, tapi kenapa kau masih ingin terus bersamaku Baekhyun? Bahkan aku telah... menjual tubuhmu..."

"Mereka adalah sepasang kakak – adik. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun berusia enam belas sementara Kyungsoo tujuh belas."

"Anda yakin mrs. Han? Mereka seperti masih berumur tiga belas tahun."

Mrs. Han kepala panti itu tersenyum kearah Tuan Byun.

"Mereka memang memiliki wajah kekanakkan Tuan, tapi sebenarnya mereka memang sudah berumur enam belas." Ujar Mrs. Han sopan.

Tuan Byun mengangguk paham. Dan tersenyum simpul kearah Baekhyun yang sudah memucat. Ia takut. Sangat takut. Jemari lentiknya senantiasa menggenggam jemari Kyungsoo yang duduk disebelahnya. Kyungsoo sama takutnya, namun ia menyembunyikannya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengambil mereka."

Mrs. Han tersenyum bahagia. Akhirnya ia bisa menjual lagi sepasang anak dengan harga tinggi.

"Mereka tidak perlu membawa apa – apa. Besok aku pun akan membawakan pakaian untuk mereka pakai besok. Aku permisi Mrs. Han, aku akan mentransfer biaya nya malam ini."

"Terima kasih Tuan Byun. Senang bekerja sama dengan anda."

Keduanya berjabat tangan. Tuan Byun menghampiri kedua anak itu. Melepas sedikit paksa kedua tangan yang saling menggenggam itu, lantas menarik pelan salah satu anak berambut hitam kelam itu agar berdiri menghadapnya.

Kedua tangan kasar itu menangkup wajah cantik itu hingga mendongak, mengusap bibir tipis itu dengan ibu jari besarnya lantas mempertemukan kedua bibir berbeda ukuran itu dengan cepat.

"Umphhh..."

Dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa menutup matanya perlahan dengan airmatanya yang merembes keluar. Ia tak bisa melihat sang adik yang tengah dicium pria yang baru saja membeli mereka.

"Umhpphhh.. hnghhh"

Baekhyun meremas pakaian tuan dihadapannya itu dibagian dada dengan keras. Berusaha bertahan dengan separuh nafas yang mulai hilang karna ciuman kasar yang diterimanya.

Dan begitu Baekhyun sudah melemah, pria itu melepaskan ciumannya dan menjilat dagunya yang berlumuran saliva mereka.

"Kau cantik... Baekhyun."

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Baishunfu

Main Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, Oh Se Hun, Lu Han and Kim Jong In

Other Cast: Taehyung BTS, Jungkook BTS, all member EXO and any more

Pairing: Chanyeol x Baekhyun. Sehun x Baekhyun, Lu Han x Baekhyun. Kai x Kyungsoo. Slight Kyungsoo x Baekhyun

...

Its, semi BDSM, violence, little incest, boy x boy, school life

...

Warning: thypo's everywhere,

...

Story: Kyura Lee

.

.

.

**Malam itu, diatas atap rumah st. Lawrence.**

**Pertama kali seorang Kyungsoo menjual tubuh adiknya sendiri...**

_**Baekhyun mengerti. Sangat mengerti. Disini ia sekarang. Di sebuah rumah berkedok Panti Asuhan. Ia mendekam disana sejak ia berumur kurang lebih dua minggu setelah ia dilahirkan ibunya. Mrs. Han bilang, ia dan Kyungsoo tidak diingankan orang tuanya.**_

_**Dan Mrs. Han juga bilang, jika semua anak di 'Panti' ini bukan karna mereka dibuang atau tidak diingankan sebenarnya. Yah tapi kurang lebih sama artinya. Mrs. Han bahkan mengatakan pada semua anak dirumah itu adalah hasil beliannya dari orang tua yang datang kesana.**_

_**Jadi bisa dikatakan, rumah berkedok panti itu berkedok sebagai penitipan anak terlantar atau terbuang. Entahlah itu. Namun yang sesungguhnya terjadi, bukan seperti itu. Rumah ini adalah wadah untuk Mrs. Han menjalani hasil haramnya dengan memperjual beli anak – anak.**_

_**Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo termasuk anak yang dijual orang tuanya hanya karna mereka membutuhkan uang untuk mendirikan sebuah perusahaan. Mereka bosan hidup miskin dan serba kekurangan. Hingga akhirnya mereka menjual nya dan hyungnya dengan harga tinggi.**_

_**Dan itu sebabnya, Baekhyun tak pernah percaya dengan namanya sebuah keluarga. Karena ia tahu, ujung – ujungnya ia kembali akan dijual lagi oleh Mrs. Han pada sebuah keluarga atau bahkan mafia? Baekhyun tak ingin memikirkannya.**_

_**Baekhyun mengejerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, lantas mengangkat kedua tangannya, berusaha menggapai bintang- bintang yang menghiasi malam hari ini.**_

_**Baekhyun sangat suka melihat bintang – bintang itu. Bintang – bintang itu salah satu penghiburan diri bagi Baekhyun selain Kyungsoo hyungnya.**_

_**Sreett**_

_**Ditengah keasikannya, seseorang berbaring disebelahnya. Mereka berbaring diatas genteng itu seperti biasanya setiap malam dengan cara mengendap – endap tentunya. **_

"_**Kau mau mereka mengasuh kita Baekhyun?"**_

_**Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, sambil masih tetap bermain dengan binta – bintang itu.**_

"_**Kenapa?"**_

"_**Karna, bukankah hyung bilang tidak akan ada keluarga yang akan benar – benar menyayangi kita bukan begitu?"**_

_**Orang yang bertanya itu tersenyum. "Tapi besok kita-"**_

"_**Hyung bisa menggagalkannya? Apakah bisa? Seperti waktu dulu?"**_

_**Keduanya saling menatap. Kyungsoo menghela nafas, ia menatap bintang – bintang itu lantas memejamkan matanya.**_

"_**Akan lebih baik jika kita melarikan dari sini."**_

"_**Tapi bagaimana caranya hyung? Kemarin saja kita dipukuli karena berusaha pergi kan?" Baekhyun berujar lemah, membayangkan bagaimana perempuan berkedok malaikat itu menyiksanya habis – habisan tanpa belas kasihan. Bahkan mengurungnya, menyiramnya dengan air dingin lantas memasungnya bagaikan tahanan. Dan Baekhyun sedikit trauma akan hal itu.**_

_**Mrs. Han tak pernah main – main dengan semua ancamannya. Dan Kyungsoo tahu itu.**_

"_**Uang. Hanya uang yang bisa membantu kita untuk lari dari sini. Tapi tentu tidak mudah. Yang paling mudah untuk mendapatkan uang banyak dalam waktu sekejap adalah..."**_

_**Kyungsoo berhenti membuat Baekhyun penasaran. "Adalah apa hyung?" ia beranjak dari tidurnya lantas mendudukkan dirinya, menggoyangkan bahu Kyungsoo tak sabar.**_

_**Kyungsoo menatap sayu kearah Baekhyun. "Menjual tubuhmu..."**_

_**Baekhyun terdiam tidak lagi penasaran seperti tadi.**_

"_**Ha haruskah...?"**_

"_**Apalagi memangnya selain itu? Kemarin, kau tahu? Saat kita di suruh Mrs. Han membeli persediaan makanan, seorang Tuan memanggilku dan menanyakan tentangmu. Lalu dia bilang dia bisa memberikan uang dua pulujuta jika kau mau bercinta dengannya."**_

"_**Aku.. tidak ma-**_

"_**Kau ingin keluar darisini tidak?" Potong Kyungsoo kesal. Baekhyun menalan ludah.**_

"_**A aku mau hyung, ta tapi aku takut. Aku tidak mau dengan cara seperti itu..." Kyungsoo mendengus.**_

"_**Tidak usah sok suci dan polos Baekhyun! Kau bahkan pernah melakukannya dengan Taehyung dan Jungkook!" Geram Kyungsoo marah.**_

"_**Itu karna mereka memaksaku hyung! Mereka mengikatku hingga aku tidak bisa melawan." Tangis Baekhyun hampir pecah namun ia menahannya karna takut Kyungsoo makin geram padanya.**_

"_**Dasar lemah." Ejeknya. "Sekarang terserah padamu, tidur dengan tuan itu dan kita keluar darisini, atau tetap disini dan menunggu Mrs. Han menjual kita pada sebuah keluarga yang jelas – jelas hanya akan membuat kita semakin menderita."**_

_**Kyungsoo akan beranjak namun Baekhyun segera menahan tangan Kyungsoo.**_

"_**A aku mau..."**_

..

..

..

Akhirnya Baekhyun menangis. Benar – benar menangis. Dia tak peduli jika Kyungsoo akan menamparnya karena telah berani menangis didepannya. Dia tak peduli. Ia hanya mengeluarkan semuanya. Ia hanya ingin menangis demi mengeluarkan semua emosinya.

Dan kali ini pun Kyungsoo hanya diam saja melihat adiknya menangis. Kali ini, mereka tidak bisa apa – apa. Mrs. Han sudah merampas uang dua puluh lima juta mereka hasil dari menjual tubuh Baekhyun kala itu oleh dua orang berbeda.

Mrs. Han sudah tahu rencana mereka hingga akhirnya mengurung mereka diruang bawah tanah yang hanya di terangi sebatang lilin yang bisa padam kapan saja. Dan Baekhyun takut saat gelap tiba. Maka dari itu sedari tadi ia menangis dengan wajah lebam hasil tamparan Mrs. Han layangkan tadi malam saat mereka hampir saja berhasil membuka pintu gerbang belakang rumah panti itu kalau saja dan penjaganya tidak memergoki mereka.

PRAKK

Kyungsoo kesal. Ia melempar gelas kosong kearah dinding bertekstur lembab itu dengan amarah yang meluap.

"Apa kau pikir dengan terus menangis semua masalah akan selesai Baek?"

Jika dulu Kyungsoo akan membentak Baekhyun dengan kasar, kali ini tidak. Ia hanya bertanya dengan nada putus asa yang kentara. Baekhyun terisak, menahan untuk tidak mengeluarkan rintihan tangisnya.

"A aku takut, maafkan aku hyung."

"Kemarilah,"

Baekhyun beringsut dari pojok ruangan itu mendekat kearah Kyungsoo yang terduduk diatas matras yang sudah lepek dan berbau. Baekhyun menghambur kepelukan Kyungsoo, menyenderkan kepalanya didada hyung nya dan memejamkan matanya, berusaha lagi untuk menghentikan isakannya.

Kyungsoo mengelus rambut hitam itu perlahan. Dan tanpa sepengetahuan adiknya, airmatanya mengalir namun segera ia seka.

"Yang penting kita masih bersama kan? Kita harus bersyukur karna Tuan Byun itu tidak mengambil salah satu diantara kita."

"Tapi apa Tuan Byun orang yang Baik hyung? Ta tadi saja di dia me menciumku. Aku takut."

"Dia bukan orang baik! Aku yakin itu. Kau tenang saja, aku akan melindungimu."

Tanpa Baekhyun ketahui. Kyungsoo sudah tahu siapa Tuan Byun itu. Seseorang yang telah membayar tubuh Baekhyun untuk memenuhi hasrat bejatnya. Uang dua puluhjuta adalah buktinya. Baekhyun tidak tahu siapa yang tidur dengannya karna sejak awal, matanya sudah tertutup karna permintaan Kyungsoo sendiri.

"Aku... akan melindungimu Baekhyun."

'Maafkan aku...'

.

.

.

Mrs. Han tertawa puas saat melepas kepergian kedua anak yang merupakan tambang emasnya. Uang yang diterima nya kali ini melebihi target pendapatannya.

Sementara Baekhyun hanya mampu menunduk dalam kepalanya saat dengan kurang ajarnya, Tuan yang membelinya itu melepas seluruh pakaiannya didepan Mrs. Han. Tuan Byun, mengatakan padanya untuk tidak membawa apapun kedalam rumahnya termasuk dengan pakaian yang kini dipakainya begitu pula Kyungsoo, mereka mengganti pakaian lusuh mereka dengan pakaian pemberian dari 'Orang Tua' mereka.

"Sempurna"

Tuan Byun tersenyum puas dan mengecup pipi Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun sedikit berjengit. Kyungsoo berusaha menahan amarahnya dengan mengepalkan tangannya, menolehkan kepalanya melihat kearah lain daripada melihat kearah Baekhyun yang tengah seperti dilecehkan itu.

"Ayo kita pergi ke rumah baru kalian," Tuan Byun menggiring mereka berdua keluar ruang Mrs. Han dan membawa mereka masuk kedalam mobil mewah miliknya.

"Disana kalian akan bertemu dengan ketiga putera – puteriku. Mereka tampan dan cantik seperti kalian." Tuan Byun memamerkan senyumnya namun mereka berdua hanya diam bahkan sampai mereka tiba dirumah besar itu, keduanya tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Yang ada dibenak mereka adalah,

Mengapa harus mengadopsi mereka jika ia mempunya tiga anak?

...

"Ini kamarmu cantik..."

Tuan Byun membawa Baekhyun kesebuah kamar bercat dinding berwarna putih dengan perabotan Baekhyun menatap takjub melihat kamar barunya yang begitu luas dan indah, namun saat ia merasakan sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangnya, wajahnya berubah menjadi takut.

"Tu tuan.."

"Hemm...?"

Tuan Byun berdehem, ia sibuk mengelus leher putih Baekhyun dan meniupnya membuat Baekhyun menggelinjang geli.

"Tu tuan aku mohon jangan se seperti ini," Baekhyun menggeliat pelan, mencoba melepaskan pelukan itu namun Tuan Byun tak bergeming.

"Jangan panggil aku tuan. Tapi.. appa, itu lebih baik karna sekarang kau adalah anakku."

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. "Ka kalau me memang begitu, to tolong lepaskan ta tangan anda. Bu bukankah kita adalah ayah dan anak?" Ucapnya meragu. Tuan Byun diam lantas melepaskan pelukannya membuat Baekhyun bernafas lega.

"Kau memang benar angel..."

"A angel..."

"Bagiku kau Angel. Karna kau cantik sekali..." Tuan Byun menyeringai. "Sangat cantik, B.."

Deg

Wajah Baekhyun memucat. B? Bukankah itu... sekelebat bayangan atas dirinya yang tengah bergumul dengan seseorang membuat semakin pucat pasi. Ia memandang takut kearah pria dihadapannya.

" K kau..."

"Tubuhmu... sangat indah, B..."

"Ti tidak mungkin..."

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. Ia kini tahu, Tuan Byun adalah orang yang membeli tubuhnya waktu itu.

"Sekarang kau tahu alasannya kenapa aku 'mengadopsimu' kan Baekhyun? Jadi aku rasa kau tidak perlu bertanya lagi jika aku nanti menyentuhmu. Karna walaupun nanti dimata orang – orang kau adalah anakku, tapi disini, dirumah ini, kau bukan anakku melainkan milikku. Dan aku berhak melakukan apapun padamu."

Baekhyun terdiam dan hanya mampu menangis tanpa suara. Ia tak akan pernah mempercayai tentang sebuah keluarga. Tak akan pernah.

"Sekarang kau istirahtlah. Aku akan membangunkan mu saat jam makan malam karna ketiga anakku sudah berkumpul untuk makan malam."

Tuan Byun menuntun Baekhyun untuk berbaring diatas tempat tidur barunya dan mengelus rambut hitam itu perlahan. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya saat 'ayah' nya menindihnya.

"Tapi sebelum itu, aku rasa bermain sebentar tidak apa kan?"

"Akhhh ..."

"Dia anak pertamaku Byun Lu Han, dia berbeda empat tahun di atasmu. Dan gadis anak kedua ku, Byun Jin Ri, kau bisa memanggilnya Sulli. Dan aku rasa, Sulli seusia dengan mu Kyungsoo. Dan yang terakhir adalah Byun Sehun. Dia seusia Baekhyun. Dan kemungkinan kalian akan satu sekolah"

Tak!

"Satu sekolah?"

Sulli bertanya tak suka. Ia melirik sinis kearah Kyungsoo yang hanya dia, menyantap makan malamnya tanpa perduli dengan tatapan tajam yang Sulli arahkan padanya. Sementara Luhan dan Sehun memilih diam, tidak mengeluarkan suaranya. Mereka sibuk melihat kearah namja mungil bersurai hitam yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya sedari tadi. Dan pandangan mereka terfokus pada satu titik merah di atas leher anak itu. Baekhyun.

"Appa tidak menerima protesan darimu Sulli. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sudah resmi menjadi keluarga kita." Tuan Byun berujar santai tak mengindahkan amarah Sulli yang mulai berkibar.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikiran appa. Appa mengadopsi dua orang anak tanpa persetujuan kami. Apa tiga anak dari ibu yang berbeda tidak cukup untuk appa?" Sulli berujar sengit semakin menatap marah kearah Kyungsoo yang kini menatapnya datar. Kyungsoo berpikir ia tak menyukai gadis cantik itu.

"Sulli, appa-

"Sulli benar apa. Kami rasa, kami sudah cukup dewasa dan bukan bocah lima tahun lagi untuk menambah anggota keluarga sebagai teman bermain. Kami bahkan cukup dekat sekarang ini"

Luhan angkat bicara. Meskipun nada bicaranya tergolong lembut, namun tersirat rasa enggan dengan kedatangan dua makhluk mungil itu.

Kyungsoo mendengus. Dalam hatinya ia membalas ucapan Luhan dan Sulli. Ia pun tak sudi masuk kedalam anggota keluarga membosankan ini.

"Kalian tidak usah tahu alasan appa mengadopsi mereka. Dan appa harap kalian bisa menerima Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun suka ataupun tidak." Tuan Byun berujar tegas. "Jika kalian tidak suka dengan keputusan appa, kalian bisa ikut dengan ibu kalian."

Tiga pasang mata itu membulat. Tak percaya dengan perkataan ayah mereka barusan.

"Appa barusan bilang apa?" Tanya Sulli tak percaya.

"Appa rasa sudah cukup jelas untuk kau dengar Sulli sayang."

"Aku tidak tahu appa sudah kerasukan iblis darimana! Kenapa appa bisa – bisanya mengadopsi dua anak sekaligus tanpa memberi tahu kita sebelumnya! Apa kita bertiga belum cukup untuk appa?"

Sulli benar – benar meluapkan emosinya saat ini. Mereka bertiga berada disebuah club milik appa mereka sendiri.

"Percuma kau marah – marah sekarang noona. Mereka sudah tinggal bersama kita." Sehun memutar kedua matanya malas menanggapi sikap Sulli yang belum bisa meredakan amarahnya sejak makan malam mereka tadi. Sebenarnya pikirannya tertuju pada satu namja bersurai hitam itu.

"Lalu kalian akan diam saja begitu? Membiarkan mereka ikut menikmati uang appa kita?"Sulli masih tersulut emosi. Luhan menghela nafas.

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan Sulli? Mengusir mereka? Kau jangan bercanda baby, kau tahu bagaimana appa kita."

BRAKK

PRANGG

Sulli melempar gelas berisi cocktail itu kesembarang arah. Untung saja mereka berada diruangan khusus mereka, kalau tidak mereka bisa membuat keributan dengan pengunjung di club itu.

"Lagipula.. aku melihat appa menginginkan sesuatu dari salah satu kedua anak kecil itu."

Sehun dan Sulli melihat kearah Luhan. Bingung.

"Maksudmu hyung?"

"Kau tidak lihat bagaimana tadi appa begitu telaten mengelap noda saus dibibir anak bermata sipit itu? Kau tidak lihat bagaimana appa mengelus rambut hitam anak itu dan bahkan menyeduh susu untuk anak itu saat mereka akan tidur. Itu sesuatu hal yang tak pernah appa lakukan pada kita semnenjak kita kecil."

Sehun dan Sulli termangu. Membenarkan perkataan Luhan.

"Anak bermata sipit itu.. Kyungsoo atau Baekhyun? Aku lupa."

"Baekhyun. Kyungsoo yang bermata bulat itu. Aku kesal padanya, karena tadi sempat memberikan tatapan tajam padaku. Dia pikir dia siapa?" Jawab Sulli geram mengingat bagaimana namja bermata bulat itu balas menatapnya sengit.

"Apa kalian melihat kissmark dilehernya?"

Luhan dan Sulli terkejut mendengar perntanyaan Sehun barusan.

"K kau bilang apa tadi?"

Sehun mendengus. "Kissmark Sulli noona. Itu sangat jelas. Dileher anak itu terdapat kissmark."

"Astaga, anak sekecil itu?"

"Hey oppa, jangan lupakan apa yang dikatakan appa tadi. Baekhyun seusia Sehun. Yang artinya dia sudah berumur enam belas tahun." Interupsi Sulli membuat Luhan terkejut.

"Appa bilang begitu? Kenapa aku tidak dengar? Aku kira anak itu masih berumur dua belas tahun."

Sehun dan Sulli mendengus. "Aku rasa kau perlu memeriksakan telingamu ke spesialis THT hyung."

Pletak! 

"Jaga bicaramu Byun Sehun! Aku hyung mu." Luhan mendelik tak suka. Ia menjitak kepala adiknya keras – keras membuat Sehun bersungut.

"Tapi, anak itu... cantik, benarkan?"

Sehun tertawa tanpa suara. "Lebih baik kaupun ikut berkaca hyung, kau pun sama cantiknya dengan si sipit itu."

Sekali lagi Luhan mendelik tak suka kearah Sehun.

"Kau-

"Aissshh hentikan perdebatan konyol kalian!" Sulli menggeram. "Pokoknya aku tidak suka dengan kehadiran mereka!"

"Kau pikir kami tidak?"

"Kalau begitu lakukan sesuatu jangan diam saja! Luhan oppa kita harus mengeluarkan kedua anak itu dari rumah kita."

Sehun dan Luhan mengangguk paham.

"Kau tenang saja noona, aku akan membuat mereka menderita."

Ketiganya menyeringai. Membayangkan betapa senangnya mereka menyiksa kedua anak itu.

"Lebih baik aku mencari Chanyeol, aku rasa dia sudah bersenang – senang dengan Seulgi."

"Ahh iya Sehunnie, minta bantuan pada Chanyeol aku rasa bukan ide buruk bukan? Dia bisa membuat anak sipit itu menderita. Dan urusan anak bermata bulat biar aku yang urus."

"Terserah kau saja noona. Aku akan mencari Chanyeol dulu sebelum dia berhasil menghamili anak orang."

"Huh Chanyeol memang tidak pernah berubah. Kasihan Krystal kenapa dia harus mencintai orang gila itu." Sulli menggeram sebal mengingat kelakuan brengsek Chanyeol yang mempermainkan sahabatnya itu. Apalagi sekarang Chanyeol seolah lupa pada Krystal jika ada Seulgi. "Untung saja Jongin tidak seperti itu." Sulli berujar lega

Baekhyun memejamkan kedua mata kecilnya. Bibirnya ia gigit perlahan mencoba menahan rasa sakitnya saat orang yang berada diatasnya tengah mempermainkan kedua buah nipplenya.

Sesekali ia meringis, mendesah dan memekik pelan. Orang itu memilin nipplenya kasar, menggigitnya, mengemutnya tak sabaran. Hingga saat tangan besar orang itu menyentuh penisnya dengan kasar, ia menjerit tertahan menahan sakit.

Sentuhan orang itu tak pernah terasa lembut sedikitpun.

"A aakhhh Tu tuan sa sakithhh..."

Baekhyun merintih, ia menangis. Penisnya terasa sakit sekarang.

"Ukhh hikss h hyunghh.. AKHH!"

Baekhyun menjerit lagi begitu ia merasakan orang itu menggigit lehernya hingga muncul bercak kebiruan.

"Kau lupa tengah berhadapan dengan siapa B? Kau lupa?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya kuat kuat hingga mengeluarkan darah. Namun ia tak peduli, bagian leher dan penisnya lebih terasa menyakitkan.

"Ma maaf..." Ujarnya lirih hampir tak terdengar.

"Panggil namaku bukan Kyungsoo, hyung mu. Kau paham?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan tak berani melawan. Tuan Byun, tak akan segan menyiksanya secara sadis jika ia melawan sedikit saja.

"Tubuhmu.. mengapa begitu indah hemm?"

Tangan besar itu perlahan menelusuri setiap inci tubuh putih itu. Mengelus seluruh permukaan kulit halus itu membuat Baekhyun merinding menahan sensasi yang menggelitik perutnya.

Cupp

Slurpp

Cupp

"Emhhh..."

Baekhyun menahan desahannya. Tangan Tuan Byun itu kembali mengelus penisnya, mengocoknya perlahan.

"Angkat kakimu, taruh kakimu dibahuku." Perintahnya dingin. Baekhyun menurut menaruh kedua kakinya perlahan. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat siap menerima kesakitan yang lebih dari sebelumnya. Ia kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Panggil namaku B. Ingat, panggil namaku jika kau tidak ingin aku memberikanmu hukuman. Aku bisa mengurungmu dikandang anjing bila aku mau. Kau paham?"

"I iy-

JLEBB

"AKHHH K KRISS APPA!"

-To Be Continued-


	3. Chapter 3

Kyungsoo pernah berangan – angan sebelumnya. Ia mempunyai impian sama dengan anak – anak terlantar kebanyakan. Mempunyai rumah mewah dengan kolam renang didalamnya. Kamar yang luas dengan perabotan lengkap, meja makan yang di penuhi makanan enak dan lezat, dan sekolah elit dengan fasilitas terlengkap. Dan ia akan menggunakan mobil mewah kemana – mana.

Dan ketika dirinya kini dihadapankan oleh angan – angan yang hampir terwujud, Kyungsoo ternganga. Tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya saat pertama kali ia menginjakkan kakinya di keluarga Byun.

Disepanjang ia berjalan, ia melihat hamparan halaman luas bak lapangan tertangkap retina matanya. Mata besarnya bisa melihat sebuah taman kecil lengkap air mancur di tengahnya berdiri indah ditengah luasnya halaman rumah itu. Kyungsoo juga bisa melihat gazebo – gazebo unik disana membuat lidah Kyungsoo berdecak kagum walau samar.

Kyungsoo menyukainya. Yah menyukainya.

Ia menatap kagum dengan keadaan kamarnya yang luas dan bercat dinding kesukaannya. Bahkan ia langsung berlari kearah belakang rumah itu dan memekik begitu melihat kolam renang yang begitu luas. Dan Kyungsoo tahu bahwa impiannya sudah terwujud.

Dengan mata berbinar, ia segera kembali kedalam rumah berniat menghampiri kamar adiknya dan akan menunjukkan bahwa ia sangat senang berada dirumah mewah itu. Namun, Kyungsoo terdiam. Ia urung mengetuk kamar adiknya yang tertutup. Senyum dibibirnya memudar dan sekelebat ingatannya menamparnya telak.

Ia lupa ia disini. Dirumah mewah keluarga Byun yang telah menyentuh adiknya. Yang membeli mereka. Kyungsoo meremas dadanya yang terasa sempit dan sakit, didalam sana, didalam kamar adiknya ia bisa mendengar suara rintihan adiknya walau samar.

Suara kesakitan Baekhyun yang lemah bisa ia dengar. Suara geraman nikmat pria bejat itu bisa ia dengar. Kyungsoo terduduk lemas dan menangis disana. Ia sakit, namun ia tahu kesakitan adiknya lebih dari apa yang dirasakannya.

Sekali lagi ingatan Kyungsoo merekam semua detail rumah mewah itu, ia melihat jejeran mobil dibagasi luas rumah itu. Dan ia menyukainya sangat. Kyungsoo ingin merubah hidupnya. Ia ingin sama seperti anak lainnya. Kyungsoo ingin bersekolah ditempat elit, bukan seperti sekolahnya yang kecil seperti yang dipilih Mrs. Han padanya.

Kyungsoo ingat ia berjanji akan membawa Baekhyun keluar dari rumah ini suatu saat nanti. Namun sepertinya ia harus mengkhianati janjinya pada Baekhyun.

'Maafkan aku Baekhyunnie...'

.

.

**Baishunfu**

**Main Cast: **

**Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, Oh Se Hun, Lu Han and Kim Jong In**

**Other Cast: **

**Taehyung BTS, Jungkook BTS, all member EXO and any more**

**Pairing: **

**Chanyeol x Baekhyun. Sehun x Baekhyun, Lu Han x Baekhyun. Kai x Kyungsoo. Slight Kyungsoo x Baekhyun**

**...**

**Its, semi BDSM, violence, little incest, boy x boy, school life**

**...**

**Warning: thypo's everywhere, **

**...**

**Story: Kyura Lee**

...

Baekhyun sebenarnya merasakan sakit diselangkangannya, namun ia ingat akan perkataan appa angkatnya itu saat malam itu, dimana mereka bergumul diatas ranjang. Kris, appanya menginginkan ia mengurus semua keperluannya. Setiap pagi ia bertugas menyiapkan semua kebutuhan Kris termasuk membuat kopi dan sarapan.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo terbiasa menyiapkan hal seperti membuat sarapan karena Mrs. Han memang sering menugaskan mereka sebagai anak tertua dipanti itu. Dan kini Baekhyun tak merasa kesulitan untuk membuat sarapan meski ia tak sepintar Kyungsoo.

Mengingat hyungnya, Baekhyun ingat jika sejak kemarin ia dan hyungnya tidak pernah berbicara berdua karna ia terkurung dikamarnya sendiri karna Kris. Ia merindukan hyungnya. Baekhyun ingin melihat Kyungsoo, ia sudah tahu hyungnya pasti merasa bahagia. Baekhyun mengerti, dan ia akan mengorbankan apapun demi kesenangan hyungnya walaupun harus mengorbankan dirinya sendiri.

"Sepertinya aku memang akan terus disini selamanya..."

Baekhyun berujar lirih sarat akan kesedihan.

"Tapi tak apa, demi Kyungsoo hyung aku tak apa..."

Baekhyun mengulas senyum, ia berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri, ia menyiapkan beberapa piring di meja makan menuangkan kopi untuk ayah angkatnya, susu vanilla untuk Kyungsoo, Luhan dan Sehun, dan susu madu untuk Sulli juga susu stroberi untuk dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat susu stroberi dihadapannya. Akhirnya ia bisa merasakan susu kesukaannya sesuka hati nanti. Karna di panti sana, ia harus berjuang mendapatkan susu stroberi itu sebelum ia menikmatinya karena Taehyung dan Jungkook senang sekali membuangnya hingga ia harus mengemis pada mereka dan berakhir ia telanjang dihadapan mereka.

Srett

Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya dan berusaha mengulas senyum kearah seorang pemuda yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Se selamat pagi Se Sehun..."

Sehun terdiam seketika saat melihat senyum Baekhyun. Dan ia merasa sesuatu masuk kedalam kerongkongannya. Dengan cepat ia menyambar air putih dihadapannya, meminumnya hingga tandas dan terbatuk pelan.

"Uhuk.. pagi." Ia menjawab datar, namun Baekhyun tak peduli.

"Appa bilang, kau suka sarapan dengan nasi goreng kimchi, ja jadi aku membuatkannya hari ini. Maaf aku tidak terlalu pandai memasak." Baekhyun berujar pelan masih dengan senyum manisnya.

"Tidak usah sok akrab dan mencari perhatian padaku Baekhyun."

Senyum Baekhyun menghilang. Ia menunduk. "Maafkan aku..."

Sehun tak peduli ia mulai menyuapkan nasi itu kedalam mulutnya tanpa menunggu yang lain datang.

"Sehun, appa rasa, appa sudah memberitahumu untuk menunggu kami terlebih dahulu baru kau bisa menikmati sarapanmu."

Sehun mendengus dan menaruh sendoknya keras keatas piringnya. Ia melipat tangannya didepan dada dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Pagi Baekhyunnie, bisa kau rapikan dasiku?"

"Pa pagi appa, a aku bisa."

Baekhyun segera menghampiri Kris dan sedikit berjinjit merapikan dasi ayah angkatnya karna Kris sangat tinggi untuknya.

Sehun menahan senyum melihat bagaimana Baekhyun yang berjinjit dengan wajah imut yang serius membenarkan dasi ayahnya. Begitu lucu dan menggemaskan. Sehun terdiam begitu ia merasa sudah mulai memuji anak itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Suara ketus Sulli berhasil membuat Baekhyun terkejut. Ia sudah membenarkan dasi ayahnya dan sedikit berjengit saat merasakan tarikan kasar Sulli dilengannya membuat meringis pelan.

"Sulli sayang hei..." Kris melepaskan cengkraman tangan Sulli dilengan Baekhyun.

"Kenapa appa membiarkan dia memasang dasi itu? Bukankah biasanya aku yang melakukannya?" Ucapnya berang tak terima, ia menatap tajam kearah Baekhyun. Ia sangat tidak suka.

"Sayang, kau bangun telat hari ini jadi appa meminta bantuan pada Baekhyun. Sudah jangan marah." Kris mengelus rambut hitam Sulli namun Sulli menampik lengan besar itu dan lebih memilih duduk di samping Sehun.

Baekhyun menunduk merasa bersalah karna sudah membuat kekacauan. Kris mengelus rambutnya dan menarik tangannya agar duduk bersama yang lainnya. Kyungsoo dan Luhan datang bersamaan dan Kyungsoo duduk disamping Baekhyun.

"Hari ini kalian berangkat bersama dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo dan tidak ada penolakan. Kalian mengerti?"

Ketiga putra Byun itu hanya berdehem malas.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saling menatap bingung. Luhan menghentikan mobil mereka disebuah kawasan sepi dan menyuruh mereka berdua keluar dari mobil itu. Sehun menyeret Baekhyun kasar begitu pula Luhan yang menyeret Kyungsoo kedalam sebuah gudang tak terpakai namun didalamnya begitu kontras dengan keadaan luar. Itu markas teman Sehun.

Brughhh

"Akhh..."

Baekhyun meringis saat Sehun menghempaskan tubuhnya kelantai. Keadaan Kyungsoo tak jauh beda dengannya.

PLAKKK

"Ukh..."

Baekhyun meringis pelan merasakan sakit dipipinya karna tamparan Sulli yang begitu keras. Kyungsoo terkejut hendak mendekati adiknya, namun lengan Luhan menghentikan gerakannya.

"Aku sudah daritadi ingin menamparmu brengsek!"

"DENGAR!"

GREPP

"Aakhh"

Baekhyun meringis lagi begitu Sulli mencengkram pipinya kuat.

"DENGAR! MESKIPUN KALIAN DIPUNGUT OLEH APPA KAMI, KALIAN TIDAK BISA SEENAKNYA MENIKMATI SEMUANYA! DAN KAU SIALAN! JANGAN MENYENTUH APPAKU! JANGAN MEMASANG DASI APPAKU SELAIN AKU! KAU MENGERTI!"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban. Sulli melepaskan cengkramannya dan merapikan blazernya yang kusut.

"Sudah noona?" Tanya Sehun malas. Sulli mengangguk.

"Selama disekolah jangan sekalipun kalian menyapaku dan Sehun. Dan jangan kalian kira, karena kalian adalah anak angkat ayahku kalian bisa seenaknya disekolah."

Kyungsoo mendengus membuat Sulli melotot. "Kau berani padaku?"

"Memangnya siapa kau? Kau hanya anak manja yang bisanya mengancam eoh?"

"K Kau!"

Sulli mengangkat tangannya hendak menampar Kyungsoo namun Kyungsoo menahan tangan putih itu dan menghempaskannya.

"Sebaiknya kalian berpikir dua kali untuk memukulku ataupun Baekhyun adikku. Memangnya kalian tidak takut jika appa kalian akan marah?"

Ketiganya terkejut mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. "Kau mengancam kami?"

"Tidak."

Kyungsoo menggeleng dan tersenyum remeh. "Aku hanya mengingatkan. Asal kalian tahu, Kris appa sangat menyayangiku terlebih pada Baekhyun. Dan sudah ia tunjukkan saat kami berada di panti. Terakhir appa kalian memukul temanku karena melukai Baekhyun. Dan aku juga bukan tipikal orang yang takut pada kalian. Aku akan senang hati mengadu pada appa kalian jika menyakitiku dan Baekhyun."

"Kami anak – anaknya, kenapa mesti takut?"

Kyungsoo tertawa. "Silahkan saja kalian buktikan nanti. Kalian lukai adikku, dan aku pastikan salah satu dari kalian akan mendapatkan tamparan balasan dari appa kalian."

Ketiganya menggeram. Merasa marah mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo yang sialannya berhasil menakuti mereka. Tapi ketiganya bukan orang yang gampang menyerah begitu saja sebelum itu terbukti.

"Baik kita lihat saja nanti." Luhan berujar ketus. Dengan marah ia menarik lengan Baekhyun dan menyeretnya kasar tanpa peduli Baekhyun yang mengaduh.

Mereka kembali masuk kedalam mobil, bersiap menuju sekolah mereka.

.

.

.

"Berapa kali kubilang untuk melawan Baekhyun?"

Kyungsoo menggeram marah, ia mengompress pipi Baekhyun yang lebam. Baekhyun meringis pelan.

"Aku takut nanti mereka akan mengadu pada Tuan Byun. A aku tidak mau itu terjadi."

Kyungsoo mendengus. "Bodoh! Kenapa kau begitu bodoh hah? Mereka tidak akan mengadu, lagipula Kris, si brengsek itu tidak akan mudah melepaskanmu begitu saja."

"Justru itu hyung. Apa hyung tidak ingat jika Tuan Byun berkuasa atas kita? Mereka bisa saja melukai kita semau mereka. Aku tidak mau mereka melukaimu hyung."

Kyungsoo terdiam. Kenapa adiknya selalu peduli terhadap orang lain sedangkan ia selalu egois?

"Sudahlah, kajja kita harus keruang guru."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan mengikuti Kyungsoo dibelakangnya.

"Hyung,"

"Hmm?"

"Kau bahagia sekarang?"

"Apa maksudmu bertanya seperti itu?" Kyungsoo berujar dingin membuat Baekhyun menelan ludah takut.

"Ma maafkan aku."

.

.

.

"BRENGSEK MEREKA! AKU TIDAK MENYANGKA SIMATA BESAR ITU BISA MENGANCAM KITA!"

Sulli berteriak marah. Sementara Sehun hanya mendengus jengkel. Mendengar teriakan Sulli di pagi hari membuatnya semakin jengkel saja.

"Sehun ah apa kau tidak lihat begitu angkuhnya si mata bulat itu? Ugh aku ingin menghajarnya!"

Chanyeol menatap kakak beradik itu dengan pandangan bingung. Sementara Sehun hanya bersikap cuek, lebih memilih menyamankan tubuhnya di kursi. Mereka ada diruangan khusus karena sekolah itu milik Kris.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian bicarakan? Si mata besar? Apa ada yang lebih besar darimataku?"

Brushh

Luhan refleks menyemburkan colanya hingga mengenai wajah Krystal.

"Luhan oppa apa yang kau lakukan!" Krystal merengek sebal, ia merengek pada Chanyeol tapi sepertinya Chanyeol tak peduli.

"Hehehe maafkan aku Krystal aku tidak sengaja. Lagipula salahkan kekasihmu itu yang tolol."

Chanyeol mendelik tak suka dengan perkataan Luhan yang mengejeknya.

"Hei hyung untuk apa kau disini? Kenapa masih disni? Sana kekampusmu." Usir Chanyeol sebal.

"Hei, kuliahku nanti jam sepuluh. Kau berani mengusirku Park Chanyeol?" Luhan menggeram membuat Chanyeol mengeluarkan tanda peace nya.

"Ahh ayolah kalian belum menceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi? Kelas sebentar lagi akan dimulai."

Sulli mendengus. "Ceritanya nanti saja Chanyeol ah, yang jelas kau harus membantuku dan juga Sehun untuk mengusir dua bocah itu."

"Dua bocah? Aishh aku tidak mengerti!"

Chanyeol bersungut sebal, ia bersidekap dengan wajah kesalnya. Namun ketiga penguasa itu tak peduli.

"Sepertinya Baekhyun lebih lemah dari Kyungsoo. Kita bisa menggunakan anak itu."

Sehun mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Luhan. "Buat Baekhyun tersiksa, dan aku yakin si mata besar itu akan menyesal karena berani menantang kita."

"Dan aku penasaran, apa benar appa menyayangi mereka? Aku akan mencoba melukai Baekhyun, setelah itu kita lihat reaksi appa."

"Kau yakin noona?"

Sulli mengangguk mantap. "Tentu saja. Appa tidak mungkin memukulku kan? Aku anak gadis satu – satunya."

Ucapan Sulli ada benarnya. "Oke deal. kita akan memukul Baekhyun didepan appa dirumah nanti."

"Baekhyun siapa sih?" Chanyeol menggerutu pelan. Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya jengah.

"Aku akan jelaskan sambil kita berjalan kekelas. Kajja Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol mengangguk pasrah dan mengikuti Sehun.

.

.

"Na namaku Byun Baekhyun imnida, mohon bimbingannya."

Baekhyun membungkukan tubuhnya dengan gugup. Sekilas ia melihat ke arah Sehun yang menatapnya tak suka. Baekhyun yakin, Sehun tak suka saat ia memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Byun Baekhyun. Tapi apa mau dikata, Kris sudah memberitahu pihak sekolah jika ia adalah putera nya.

"Byun Baekhyun? Kau saudaranya Sehun?"

Baekhyun menatap pada seseorang yang duduk dibaris depan. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sangat pelan dan tak berani menatap kearah Sehun yang semakin menatapnya berang. Baekhyun yakin setelah ini ia tak akan selamat.

Begitu melihat anggukan pelan Baekhyun, seisi kelas mulai ramai dan berbisik hingga Kwon seongsaengnim berseru agar mereka kembali tenang.

"Baekhyun ssi, kau duduk di sebelah Sehun dan Chanyeol."

Baekhyun terkejut. Disebelah Sehun? Tidakkah ada yang lebih baik? Dengan berat hati Baekhyun duduk di sebelah Sehun yang artinya ia duduk di meja yang sama dengan Chanyeol. Sehun dan Baekhyun menatap satu sama lain namun hanya sekilas karna Baekhyun tak kuat menatap mata tajam Sehun yang terasa mengintimidasinya. Ia beralih kearah namja tinggi berambut merah disebelahnya dan memaksakan sebuah senyum. Sementara Chanyeol sendiri hanya mampu terdiam melihat senyum paksa Baekhyun namun terkesan manis.

"Baekhyun im-

"Cantik."

"Ha?"

Chanyeol tersadar, lantas ia berdehem guna menghilangkan kegugupannya dan mulai memasang wajah coolnya.

"Ekhem. Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol imnida."

Baekhyun tersenyum manis semakin membuat Chanyeol terasa diserang jutaan kupu – kupu didalam perutnya.

'Kenapa.. dia begitu cantik?"

.

.

Krystal mengernyitkan dahinya. Dia tahu benar kekasihnya Park Chanyeol bagaimana. Meskipun Chanyeol selalu terlihat tertawa bagai orang idiot akan tetapi Krystal tahu jika kekasih tampannya itu tidak pernah menunjukkan senyum yang begitu manis seperti ini. Dan ia tahu senyum itu bukan ditujukan padanya melainkan pada orang lain. Dan Krystal tak tahu siapa orang yang berhasil membuat Chanyeol menjadi seperti ini.

Meskipun Krystal tahu Chanyeol begitu senang bermain dengan wanita – wanita selain dirinya, namun nasib wanita – wanita itu tidak berbeda jauh dengannya. Hanya saja ia lebih beruntung karena menyandang title kekasih dari seorang Park Chanyeol.

Tidak ada seorang pun yang berhasil membuat seorang Chanyeol duduk termenung di ujung kantin dengan menopang dagunya lantas tersenyum senyum sendiri dengan mata menerawang entah kemana. Tidak oleh Krystal maupun Seulgi ataupun yang lainnya.

Singkatnya, tidak ada yang pernah benar – benar berhasil membuat Chanyeol bertindak seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta.

"Kali ini oppa memikirkan siapa?"

"Si cantik..."

Krystal menghela nafas lelah. Ia kehilangan selera makannya padahal sedari tadi ia begitu menahan laparnya.

"Siapa?"

"Si cantik..."

Lagi lagi Chanyeol menjawab tak jelas, bahkan tak sedikitpun ia melirik kearah Krystal disampingnya.

"Apa aku tak pernah cukup oppa?"

Chanyeol berhenti tersenyum dan segera menoleh kearah Krystal yang tersenyum miris. Tangannya sibuk mengaduk aduk makanan dihadapannya.

"Soojungie.."

Krystal menatap kedalam manik Chanyeol, lelehan airmatanya perlahan turun.

"Aku tak pernah cukup ya buat oppa?"

"Soojungie aku,"

"Oppa, sewaktu aku tahu oppa bermain dengan Seulgi aku tidak pernah merasa begitu sesakit ini. Tapi entah kenapa melihat oppa bersikap seolah benar – benar jatuh cinta seperti ini membuat hatiku sakit oppa. Siapa dia...?" 

Krystal mulai terisak membuat Chanyeol memeluk Krystal dan mengelus rambutnya sayang. Sesungguhnya Chanyeol hanya menganggap Krystal sebagai adiknya, dan Krystal tahu itu.

"Soojungie, aku rasa ini sudah saatnya untuk kita lebih memperjelas hubungan kita."

Dan Krystal sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan Chanyeol katakan selanjutnya.

.

.

Baekhyun merebahkan tubuh lelahnya ditempat tidur nya yang nyaman. Seharian membereskan rumah besar keluarga Byun cukup menguras tenaganya, padahal ia hanya menyapu dan mengepel lantai sebagian rumah itu.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, rasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya. Ini masih jam lima sore, dan ia bersyukur ia masih bisa merehatkan tubuhnya sebelum Kris dan ketiga anaknya datang. Karna Baekhyun tahu, setelah Kris datang dirinya tidak akan bisa mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dengan leluasa.

Namun, baru saja ia akan terbang menuju mimpinya, seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya pelan. Baekhyun membuka matanya dan sedikit terkejut mendapati Kyungsoo, hyungnya memasuki kamarnya dengan rambut setengah basah.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Baekhyun mengambil alih handuk ditangan Kyungsoo dan menggusak rambut basah Kyungsoo membantunya mengeringkan rambut hitamnya. Kyungsoo duduk menyender di kepala ranjang sambil menutup matanya perlahan menikmati pijatan Baekhyun pada kepalanya.

"Hyung habis berenang ya?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. "Kolam nya besar sekali Baekhyunnie, kau harus mencobanya. Itu menyenangkan."

Baekhyun tersenyum. Kyungsoo juga walau tak terlihat Baekhyun karena ia tengah menunduk.

"Hyung tahukan aku tidak bisa berenang," Baekhyun terkekeh pelan. Kyungsoo berdecak.

"Kau ini, aku bisa mengajarkanmu. Kenapa kau selalu menolak untuk kuajari?"

Baekhyun berhenti mengeringkan rambut Kyungsoo setelah ia merasa rambut sang kakak itu sedikit mengering. Ia ikut menyender dikepala ranjang lantas mengistirahatkan kepalanya dibahu sempit sang kakak.

"Aku takut tenggelam. Sama seperti... si bodoh Yoda waktu itu..."

Deg

Jawaban lirih Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo tegang. Kyungsoo tidak lupa kejadian sewaktu mereka kecil. Sewaktu mereka baru berumur enam tahun.

Yoda.

Si bodoh yang baru saja tinggal dipanti itu dan menghebohkan seluruh panti itu karena buang hajat saat ia baru datang pertama kali dan membuat semua orang muntah bersamaan karena kotoran itu melumer keluar ke celana longgar yang dikenakan si bodoh itu.

Kyungsoo ingat. Sangat ingat, bagaimana adiknya mulai akrab dengan sibodoh yang bahkan semua anak di panti itu tidak mengetahui nama aslinya. Tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu, hingga dengan seenaknya, Baekhyun sang adik memberi nama si bodoh itu dengan nama Yoda.

Hingga satu tahun si Yoda ada dikehidupan ia terutama adiknya, si Yoda hampir saja menenggelamkan dirinya sendiri saat mereka mencoba belajar berenang di sebuah kolam kecil. Dan sejak kejadian itu, saat membawa si Yoda pergi, anak itu tak pernah kembali lagi. Dan begitu ia dan Baekhyun bertanya, Mrs. Han hanya menjawab jika anak itu sudah mati. Menyisakan isak tangis Baekhyun yang tiada henti semalaman hingga membuatnya kesal bukan main.

"Baekhyun.."

"Hemm?"

"Jika.." Kyungsoo menelan ludah gugup. Baekhyun menatap lekat kearah hyung nya. "Aku menginginkan tinggal disini, apa kau mau?"

Baekhyun bungkam.

Permintaan sang kakak tidak mungkin ditolaknya.

**To Be Continued**

**Maaf, belum bisa membalas review kalian, saya terpaksa mengingkari janji saya untuk membalas review kalian, tapi ini tanpa disengaja. tiga hari ini saya memang sibuk dan tentu berkumpul dengan keluarga saat Natal adalah hal yang paling dinantikan^^**

**Tapi saya membaca review kalian, terimakasih. Sampai jumpa di tahun 2015^^ saya akan kembali dengan fic lama saya^^**


End file.
